Xinix, Inc. has completes the schematic level electronic design for a high quality, low cost display system for analysis of medical images from CT scanners, MR scanners and digital radiography devices. The system will be able to transmit and receive digital images over telephone lines and will include a 1280 by 1024 black and white crt display with 250 assignable gray levels. It should be possible to build such a system and sell it profitably for $20,000 to $25,0000. At this price level, systems can economically be installed at remote radiology offices so that images can be analyzed using displays which are of comparable quality and similar function to those of the imaging system. This should improve the responsiveness and the accuracy of remote image analysis versus the use of messenger carried film. Reduction in the need for radiologist travel to perform analysis may also reduce costs. the requested Phase I grant is to be used for the building and testing of ne prototype system.